Before SDO Part 2
Story Timeline (five episodes per set): 1. Before SDO 2. Before SDO Part 2 3. After SSO 4. After SSO Part 2 (to be made) 5. After SSO Part 3 (to be made) Description See its predecessor, Before SDO. -Infinityblade2995 It begins in August, a month b4 SDO, which has been finished. It's called Super Dumb Objects by the way. August 1, 2014 is having a conversation with Pencil and Dnomaid. Unfortunately for them, Mond and Dia break into the conversation Sword/ So the seagulls see the sardines, and CaTcH the sardines bcause i sees the sleeping sardines on the beeping beach. Dnomaid/ Exact, and Pencil, you know you are about to marry a very dumb but likeable person. Pencil/ I don't wanna hear it.What else could you expect. Dia/ Oh you will get broke physics! Mond/ I breaked physics Dia/ Die I have infinity gravity!These are behavioral adaptations of young kids at the age of like 7. Dnomaid/ Could you rascals quiet down? Sword/ So like I said, what can you conclude, Dnomaid? Dnomaid/ What? Pencil/ He said something. them. Enter Helmet talking to Jerry Mee, Match's acquaintanceA world play of Pinocchio's aqquaintance, Jeremy. Helmet/ Jerry, you no somethin' about you, is that you're not very smart. them. Enter Calibur, chatting with the government of Goiky. Calibur/ This is not acceptable. What kind of rules are you putting us through? J'nathan Lon/ Wait, wiat wait, shut up, this has been specified, this is the official rule. Calibur/ Whatever, these rules are stupid! an angry Calibur. Enter Dnomaid, who's brainy brains are appropriate to skip college Dnomaid/ If I get A's on the exam tomorrow, I can skip college. Diamond/ Well in order to do that, let's get workin', okay, so we'll start with some Algebra. Diamond/ Ms Gervis gave $x to her two daughters, Joan and Betty. In the ratio 2:3, how much money did Joan receive. Dnomaid/ Since Joan has 2 and Betty has 3, Joan has two units, equals, 2/5. Joan received 2/5x. Simple. August 2, 2014 Diamond/ Kids, you need to go to school, an Dnomaid, get dat A fer me! Dnomaid/ Yes, dad. (They go to school. Later, when there is a Science lesson, Dnomaid walks past Dia and Mond's class. He can't wait to tell dad.] Dia/ (playing with Mond at the back of the class) Mond/ Hehehe! Dr. Water/ So these organisms are called micro because we cannot see them.He's a scientist, not a medical doctor. Dnomaid/ (quickly messages Diamond)Dnomaid is Diamond's favorite. DnoMaido028/ Mond and Dia play all day in class. They do know they have an exam. (At 19 00, Sword is watching TV on the news.) Helmet/ (on TV) Welcome back to Object News on channel 8, and do you know that we recently oversaw an attack on the White House by an identified gang of 7 gangsters,Pen is not there.one is a snowball, another i a red block, a scissora flower, etc. Sword/ I overlooked that. Diamond/ Let me watch with you. Helmet/ Also, in the prestigious school known as Object High School of Goiky in Goiky, New York, one amazin' student from 11th grade has done the impossible. All his exams were marked first, and incredibly, a student named Dnomaid, Son of King Diamond of Goiky, has achieved straight A++'s in all his exams.Dnomaid is incredibly smart. Diamond/ Yes! My son's gettin' into Oxford! Sword/ Wow, I didn't even finish high school. Helmet/ Astonishing! Anyways, we are lookin' forward to our amazing highlights, and now we have the 1999 clash between Manchester United and Arsenal from the FA Cup, one of the most, famous matches, particularly, for Ryan Giggs' celebration. We'll be right back on that next, on the Sports Channel. August 3, 2014 (At 12 00, Dnomaid at school peeks at the exam papers of Dia and Mond. He already sees 10 mistakes in two pages of their exams. Dnomaid/ Hmm, I need to see this. (At 13 25, Dnomaid notices that Dia and Mond's papers were first. Dnomaid helped mark Dia's paper. Dr. Water/ Your brothers are not like you, Dnomaid. I have no idea whether they were paying attention. Dnomaid/ They weren't, and do you know that Dia got 16 questions wrong in section A. And with 19.5 marks in section B, he gets (4 + 19.5) x 2 = 47/100 marks. Dr. Water/ But Mond is even worse. Calculate 6 marks for section A plus 12 marks in section B. Dnomaid/ 36/100? Dr. Water/ Yep. No wonder they both got 50% only on the easiest test. (In Diamond's house) Diamond/ I sence that my sons did bad on the exam.They are stupid. (IN Grade 4B, during history class, Dia and Mond are playing. Mrs. Lin/ So now what exactly is the ice age. Dia/ A movie! Mrs. Lin/ Wrong. Where got a movie? The ice age, is the earth estimated around 2.6 million to 3.5 million years ago. During this time, the climate of the earth was very cold. When the temperature started getting higher, the ice began to melt, resulting in forming 7 continents and 7 seas. This also caused the moving of the glaciers. Mrs. Lin/ Now open the workbook and turn to page 88, we are starting the last topic, the Ice Age. Okay, so let me check, Dia and Mond are playing with the textbook! Open to the page on the board! (They do so) Mrs. Lin/ Ok, so look in the textbook, and then fill in the blanks. Ok, first question here, the ice age's climate was very? Dan/ I know! Cold! Mrs. Lin/ Tha is correct! Now, who can give me the answer for the next question. I want Mond to answer. Mrs. Lin/ Mond, what is a big waterfall of big ice? (No answer) Mond! Mond/ Wat. Mrs. Lin/ Answer question 2. Mond/ Um, big aice. Mrs. Lin/ Wrong! Atlas!Not the Object Twoniverse Atlas.Gimme de answer! Atlas/ Glacier! Mrs. Lin/ Very good. Ok, so for tomorrow's history exam, you must study topic 1 to topic 6, this topic, which you must read up on your own. Ok, so write this in your assignment Book, Writing/ Study these topics for History Exam: Topic 1:Predisents of USA Topic 2:The Dinosaur Age Topic 3:World War II Topic 4:History of Soccer Topic 5:A Happy Family Topic 6:The Ice Age Mrs. Lin/ I want everyone to get A! Study! Mond and Dia, you watch out. August 4, 2014 Dnomaid/ Wake up, kids. Time for school. (History ExamSpeaking of that, I had my History examination.) Mond's Paper/ 8. The current president of the USA is 1. George Washington 2. John Quincy (Mond's answer) 3. Barack Obama 4. Barrack Obama You see option 4 is spelled wrongly. 9. The ice age ended when ________ 1. The temperature went down 2. Dinosaurs died 3. The animals died (Mond's answer) 4. The temperature went up. (Later, the exam is done) the school. Enter Tom, in England, where he's having dinner14 00 in america is the same as 20 00 in England.. Dean/ Tom, why'arn't you eating the England stack. Tom/ Because I don't need to. Tom. Enter Diamond watching the news at 22 00. Helmet/ (on TV) Welcome back to Object News Local or more like global, because today we are talking about the FIFA World Cup. Ok, so Taco, just, how did you think the World Cup went like? Taco/ Well, was shit. (Helmet laughs) Helmet/ Wait, hold on. Taco/ Was stupid that Germany managed to win luck from le Argentino. Helmet/ Know right? And USA were... Taco/ Bad season, specially for Brazil. Terrible to think about. August 5, 2014 is reading the news. Newspaper/ (Pen Shaped Person speaking about future) This man known as Pen is speaking about his future. "Australia maybe, 4 a few months." He said. (Spoiler Alert) Dnomaid/ Let me see something on Oxford University's web. Dnomaid/ (sees his name is on the list on "Future First Year in September") Oh my god! Sword/ Ah ah Papparazzi Lol, you insatiable kid!Sword's a random dud Dnomaid/ Hey, it's been 5 years since you did this!In Yterbium's Before BFDI/Week 3, Sword is shown during something like this. Sword/ Anyways, I gotta fetch yo bros Dnomaid/ From their school? (The school) Mrs. Lin/ Most improved, Dia. Mond's Paper/ 35% Dia's Paper/ 87%Trust me, Dia guessed about half of the paper. (Home) Dnomaid/ Hey, where's that espada gone?Now guess what happens. (Sword is walking through the pipes under the floor as he had shrunk with his shrink ray.) Sword/ (under the floor, sencing Dnomaid right above him.) Hehehehehehehe! Dnomaid/ What was that? August 6, 2014 Sword/ Welcome to a show I'm hosting. I have invited all our contestants, who eagerly, agreed. Contestants: Flower, Pencil, Match, Pen, Gelatin, Firey, Leafy, Dnomaid, Yellow Face, Teardrop, GB, TB, Snowball, Coiny, Pin, Rocky, Needle, Blocky, Tongs, Ice Cube, and Bubble. Sword/ So the first challenge will be individual! It will just be a vote, as one person will not be on a team. Sword/ So viewers, vote! (Later that night) Sword/ We received a total of 173 votes, not bad for a start. Ok, so nobody got no votes. Contestants/ (gasp) Sword/ But Leafy and Firey got 3 votes each. They are safe. Leafy/ Woo hoo! Sword/ Surprisingly, Flower is also safe with 5 votes. (Flower claps for herself) Sword/ We are down to the last 162 votes, and the final 18. Sword/ Pen and Teardrop are safe with 6 votes each. Sword/ Now we have exactly 150 remaining votes. Sword/ Golf Ball, Tennis Ball and Yellow Face all got 8 votes. Sword/ That brings us down to 134 votes, and the competitors still unsafe are Pencil, Match, Gelatin, Dnomaid, Snowball, Coiny, Pin, Rocky, Needle, Tongs and Ice Cube and Bubble. Sword/ Pencil's alliance including Ice Cube and Rocky all got 8 votes. Sword/ We have the bottom 7, and the final 94 votes. Coiny, Pin and Needle all got 9 votes. Sword/ The bottom 4 is! Dnomaid, Gelatin, Snowball, and Tongs. All consists of a total of 67 remaining votes. Sword/ Dnomaid only got 11 votes and Snowball got 12. (They get nothing) Sword/ 44 votes left, and we have the bottom 2, Tongs and Gelatin. Gelatin got 14 votes and Tongs is eliminated with 30. Tongs/ Wha? (Sent home) August 7, 2014 Contestants:Flower, Pencil, Match, Pen, Gelatin, Firey, Leafy, Dnomaid, Yellow Face, Teardrop, GB, TB, Snowball, Coiny, Pin, Rocky, Needle, Blocky, Ice Cube, and Bubble. Sword/ The challenge will be to climb a mountain with studs. Bottom 3 will be up for elimination. Go. Needle/ Time to climb! Golf Ball/ TB, kick me up there. (tennis ball kicks her up) (Later) Sword/ Dnomaid, Bubble and Flower are not climbing. They will be up for vote. Dnomaid/ What? (Confessional) Dnomaid/ What the hell? Since when did Sword ask us to climb a wall?He wasn't paying attention. (Night) Sword/ It turns out I got a grander 472 votes. Flower/ Plz tell me I'm safe, or I'll stretch you! Sword/ Anyways, Bubble is safe with only 18 votes. Bubble/ Yoylecake! Sword/ So, let's see the votes. Dnomaid:89 Flower:365 Flower/ What! (Immediately flung) Sword/ Ok, it's time for the challenge. You must try to hold on to the bar in the air for as...(everyone drops). What? Ok, everyone is up for elimination! August 8, 2014 Sword/ Ok, we got a record of 586 votes, the most ever. Dnomaid/ Whatever. Gelatin/ Just get on with it. Pencil/ My line Pen/ Calm down everyone. Sword/ SHUT UP! (awkward silence) Sword/ Anyways, Pencil, Bubble, and Pen got no votes. Pencil/ Yahoo! Sword/ Firey and Leafy are safe with 7 votes each. Sword/ We have the remaining 572 votes, and one got the majority of it. Sword/ Match, Yellow Face, Teardrop, Needle, Pin and Tennis Ball all got 10 votes. Sword/ We still have 512 votes, giving a hint how many votes the eliminated contestant will get. Sword/ Coiny, Ice Cube, Bubble, Rocky, Golf Ball, you all are safe with 11 votes each. Sword/ 457 votes left, along with very few contestants keft in danger. Bottom 3:Dnomaid, Gelatin, Snowball. Snowball/ Ggr! Dnomaid/ Why do I keep getting so much... Sword/ Dnomaid is safe with only 37 votes. Dnomaid/ 37? Sword/ Anyways, let's show the votes on Gelatin and Snowball. Gelatin:46 Snowball:374 Snowball/ What? Sword/ Yep, he ad to the TLC dude! (Snowball is flung)He makes vote records, doesn't he? Sword/ Ok, so, the whole concept here is cancelled, the show will be postponed until August, where it will be restarted.(Everyone is free)That particular show is Super Dumb Objects. Pencil/ Finally free at last! Dnomaid/ Btw, I gotta fetch dose' cheeky bros o' mine. (Goes to the school) school Dia/ (walking around with his 87% marked paper like a show off) Bell/ (gossiping to Lollipop) What's he doin'? Lollipop/ Probably showing off. Bell/ Spaking of that, you got 36%. Lollipop/ I don't care. Bell/ You know Dia is some weird kid. (Dnomaid arrives, only to find that Dia and Mond are missing.) Dnomaid/ Where's Dia n' Mond? Ms. Taylor/ Wow you've grown so much since 2004 when you were in me class!When he was a 1st grader. Dnomaid/ Ok just tell me where are Dia and Mond. Ms. Taylor/ They're in the toilet for about twenty minutes. Probably playing.They are. Dnomaid/ Let me see. (Rushes to the toilet) and Mond are playing in the toilet. Dia/ Hehehe Dnomaid/ Time to come home...(Dia and Mond cose stall door with them inside) Dia/ (laughing childishly) Dnomaid/ Get out of the stall! them. Enter Tom, who's waiting for Sword at the Goiky Library. Tom/ When is that idiot arriving. I'm gettin' impatient. Wolfiech Fabianski/ Never mind, read a book or somethin'. Tom/ Oh by the way, Darren's ditching you. Wolfiech Fabianski/ What? Darren/ (sprints out) Librarian/ (sternly) Darren. Wolfich/ Get back here! Tom/ Whatever, when is that bozo coming. Darren/ (running out, bumping into Sword) Sword/ Watch where you're goin' m8! Tom/ (frustrated) Uh, when is he coming! Sword/ (enters the library and throws a book) book hits Tom.He's that accurate? Tom/ Ow! Who did that! Sword/ (quitely laughing and moving slowly) Tom/ When's that Swordie comin'! Sword/ (very loudly) Ah ah jaja razzi oh la! Tom/ What was that! Librarian/ Silence! Sword/ (runs outof the library so fast that breaks wall as running out) Librarian/ Sword..... Tom/ There he is! (Runs towards Sword, but loses him quickly) Sword/ (runs into elevator in mall and goes to top floor) Sword/ Safe, at last.Soon enough, Tom would give up. (Sword's Mind) reaches top floor and looks out the window. From down on the road, Tom spots him. Tom/ I see you Sword! Sword/ Shit! (hides in the elevator, choosing random floors everytime, but not the ground floor) Tom/ (walks up stairs rather than taking elevator) I will get you Sword!I heard that! (Srd's Md) Sword/ (jumps out of window) the school, where Dnomaid loses Mond and Dia) Mond/Dia/ Hehehehaha! (Running away) Dnomaid/ Get back here, naughty kids!Oh oh wow. [Back to The Chase In Goiky, where Sword finds himself cornered. Tom/ There you are! (Sword jumps over him and continues running away) Sword/ So long sucker!Tom doesn't say anything more, he just chases Sword. [In Pennsylvania, Gelatin is feeling really bored. Gelatin/ Uh what to do! I'm so sleepy (yawns) and bored!Well that's why you are short on screentime to where the chase is getting into Carnigie Hall Sword/ (runs into Carnigie Hall) Tom/ Surprisingly, it's empty! in Pencil's Clubhouse Pencil/ What's wrong with you! Match/ Just like, get out! (Kicks Book out of the clubhouse)Match is mean. chase in Carnigie Hall has been the two running in circles Tom/ (tiredly) When, will, this, end!Tom muttered impatiently. to where Ms. Taylor have just caught Mond and Dia, who have just entered Dnomaid's car. Dnomaid/ You see! Look at the clock! (They look at the clock) Dia/ Huh? What's 19 05? Dnomaid/ That's meant to be your dinner time! Not your "come back" time. Dia/ Oh, comeback! Mond/ Hoohehehehahaha! Dnomaid/ (sighs) chase in Carnigie Hall leads to 20 00 Sword/ (finds a high safe spot) (quietly) Phew.He's tired. Tom/ (spots him) I can see you! gets caught into a traffic jam Dnomaid/ You see you! August 9, 2014 03 00, Dnomaid finally can proceed. Dnomaid/ (called by Diamond) Hello! Diamond/ Where are you!He's waiting until they come back. Dnomaid/ We are in a roadblock!At night? in the chase, where Tom falls asleep Sword/ Um, why is he sleeping? (Looks at his watch) (gasps) It's 3 a.m! (Runs home) Pandilla Clubhouse Sword/ (arrives) Wassup fellas. (Awkward silence) (Everyone is sleeping) (The morning) Sword/ Finally you folks will wake up. It's about time... Ceibo/ (argentine accented) Finally I'm gettin' used to speakin' English! Diamond/ I tought you. Football/ Now you English, good. (Iron:Yeah)A new way to do quick replies. Sword/ I thought you died, man. Iron/ Dude, I did not die!Most certainly not. house Pen/ This? Piece of cake! I don't think you'd see eye to eye though!He's using idioms. Eraser/ A piece of cake? (Gives him a piece of cake) A piece of cake! Pen/ No no no, not literally.Eraser is stupid. (Library) Darren/ Bye Tom! (Runs out) Tom/ Ggr! Ray/ Hey stop! Control yourself! Tom/ (losing his temper) No! Librarian/ Tom... Tom/ Sorry Darr...Ray..brarian?Da faq Haryati/ (gossiping to her friend, Cheryl) Never knew this star was such a hooligan...This star:refers to Tom. (Rafael's Labaratory) Dr. Rafael/ So what will happen if I place the acid here? Sword (breaks inside) It's 3:00 pm! Dr. Rafael/ So what? (22 30, when Rafael notices his experiment fails.) Dr. Rafael/ Shit, I now must start all over again! (In the house of Anders, the Mahematics Genius) Anders/ Ok, so we'll continue tomorrow. (In The Pandilla's Clubhouse, where all of them but Sword are asleep) Sword/ Come on, m8s!Yeah yo August 10, 2014 (Dia and Mond's school) Mr. Andrew/ Ok, Mond, make a sentence on what happens in the canteen. Mond/ I know sir! Number 1, The student go to canteen buy drinks food sit down on chair and eat and drink the object. Mr. Andrew/ You've just lost marks for that answer!Yes, I will use a format. Anyone got better answer? (Confessional) Mr. Daniel/ Remember when Mond said, Mond/ (flashback) I know sir! number 1, The student go to canteen buy drinks food sit down on chair and eat and drink the object. Mr. Daniel/ This is not the right way to write a sentence. Plus, he is using the wrong way of speech. He should have said, "I know the answer sir, my sentence is 'The students go to the canteen to by food and drinks from the counter and sit at a table to consume the food and drinks.' Remember when Mr. Andrew said, Mr. Andrew/ (flashback) Anyone has better answer? Mr. Daniel/ Even the english teacher can make mistakes! He should have said, "Does anyone have a suitable answer?" I'll be right back. (Canteen) Dia/ Mond, what you want to buy! Mond/ Want buy baguette, agree? (Confessional) Mr. Middleton/ Both their lines were wrong. Here is what the dialogue should've been. (Blackboard) Dia: Mond, what do you want to buy for lunch? Mond: I want to buy baguettes at the counter. Do you agree with me?I won't do this every episode. (Library) Tom/ I need no piece o' shit here. Sword/ Woah dude. (Diamond enters the library with his sons) Diamond/ What books do you want to borrow? Mond/ Erm, this one, very cool story! Dia/ No, I want this one dad. Diamond/ Ok, but are you so sure. (Later) (Dia's room) Dia/ Uh, Mond is so bored to play with. To much make me boring! Mond/ (reading his google translate) Uh, (exits) Diamond/ Anything alright son? Dia/ I am so boring sir!I am so "bored" Diamond/ You are so boring? I don't think you're boring. You're full of surprises! Dia/ I'm so boring and I have nothing to do sir! Diamond/ I see what you mean, but....uh! (Dinner) Dia/ This food tastes so untasty, I want to die! Diamond/ Well I'm sure Mond likes it. Mond/ Dia, you are so stupid, this is so not untasty! Dia/ Let me have something good sir!oh now we know, o o! Diamond/ Um, you can have some of the vegetables over there. Dia/ Over where? Diamond/ Over there. Dia/ Over where? Diamond/ (points to fridge) Over there! Dia/ Oh. But I'm allergic to them! Remember when I got asthma!Dia is in some dreamland right now. Diamond/ What are you talking about. It was Mond who got asthma from pecans, not you. Mond/ Yeah stupid! Dia/ Shut up! Diamond/ Guys, stop fighting! (Later, in the bathroom) Dia/ Ok, now time to record a video!Dia secretly has a YouTube channel with weird videos and 2 subscribers. (His fake account and Mond) (When Dia checks the video) Dia/ (in video) What's goin' on lads m' name's Dia and today we'll be doing some stunts (pause) Dia/ Perfecto! Diamond/ (opens door) Yes?Uh oh! August 11, 2014 1. Diamond's Mansion Diamond/ Time to wake up, kids! Dia/ Oh yeah, I wasn't sleeping!Dia was trying to improve his grammar overnight. Mond/ Wha! 2. Science Club in Goiky Dr. Rafael/ Now, everyone, tell me your observations!They're doing a Physics experiment on force. Sword/ Hmm, seems to depend on how much force your push has. Dr. Rafael/ Not bad. How about you, Wolfiech? Wolfiech/ Oh, I kinda knocked it over, maybe I pushed it with too much force. D. Foster/ Um I think that a push from 23 centimeters wouldn't be enough to push it far or would it? Dr. Rafael/ It doesn't seem like you really pushed it. Iron/ Sir, I pushed it from like, a centimeter and it seemed to break through the wall.He actually pushed it from a meter. Dr. Rafael/ Guys, just record down your observations. Kenny/ Um, this slingshot must be low quality. Dr. Rafael/ I didn't ask you to use a slingshot! 3. Object Chaos Dining Fork/ Wat' you want anyone! Joey/ Um, what? enters with his fiancée. Diamond/ Um, this is where you eat every Monday? Lynne/ Yeah, why shouldn't I? Diamond/ I don't have good memories of this restaurant, just like Pencil.Refers to anothe old fanfic of mine. Lynne/ Who is Pencil? Diamond/ Pen's fiancée. Lynne/ Oh you mean Pen? The guy with the blue cap who was recently interviewed? Diamond/ Basically. 4. Science Club In Goiky Dr. Rafael/ Ok now I'm gonna give you some old telescopes. Sword/ Alright. I decided to use 'alright' instead of 'okay'. Dr. Rafael/ (gives them test tubes) Iron/ Wait, you said, Dr. Rafael/ Well we're going to collect water outside because I can see Cumulonimbus clouds outside. Ceibo/ But can't ye take water from le tap?His English has really improved. Dr. Rafael/ Um, no, I need rainwater to do this experiment. Football/ But you can collect it from your pipes.Dr. Rafael's not an ordinary scientist. Dr. Rafael/ No, I don't do that. 5. Goiky International School is discussing his 'Science' project with the class. Dia/ So this is the Transfer Teleportation Machine. Dr. Water/ Okay, carry on.Dia is going off topic. Dia/ So, if you press this button, Classmates/ What? Dia/ (presses button) As you can see the bottle cap went down there, and if you press this other button, (presses button) as you can see it came up! Then if you press this other button, (presses button) the bottle cap is back here. Mond/ I bet you just put two bottle caps in either side.He did. Dr. Water/ Um, this is mechanics. You're going off topic mate. Dia/ No, this is science. Dr. Water/ Well you're still going off topic. 6. Goiky Stadium (soccer) Scoreline/ BFDI 1-0 II (Soccer Cup) 93:57 (+ 5) Knife/ (smashes ball into goal) Comentator/ It's a goal! What a time to score the equalizer and now the BFDI team really want to make history by winning their first ever season in the Soccer Cup. (After celebrating) Scoreline/ BFDI 1-1 II (Soccer Cup) 94:43 (+ 5) Commentator/ Time's running out, and we might need to go into extra time, but what's this, Knife's sprinting to the goal, is he going to wrap it up for the II Team (Knife shoots).....He was never going to miss that, and II are already through.They are! 7. Sports Store in Goiky Tom/ I would like to buy these soccer boots. Shopkeeper/ These nikes? Tom/ Yes. What's the cost? Shopkeeper/ 85 dollars will do- Tom/ What? Shopkeeper/ -for a boot and for a pair it will cost 195. Tom/ (leaves n frustration)He wanted to buy the boots, before he found out the price was 'high'. In fact, the shopkeeper was actually tricking him. 8. Science Club in Goiky Dr. Rafael/ Alright, the next thing we are going to do with this thing is, who's voluntering to lick this rainwater? Sword/ Me sir! Dr. Rafael/ Just kidding. Alright, now we'll build a complexed machine. Iron/ Ok, but which other machines should we use to make it?Well you know what is a complexed machine. 9. The Clubhouse of Awesomeness Pencil/ Who wants to play UNO. Match/ Like, me.Oh, that again. (Outside) Orange Rectangle/ Now, you must, go inside, and.... Find Pen. Red Circle/ I don't see know Pen through le window. 10. Goiky School goes to fetch his brothers. Dnomaid/ Ok, get in the van! 11. Science Club In Goiky Dr. Rafael/ Ok, record your observations. August 12, 2014 1. Science Club in Goiky (2.00 am) Dr. Rafael/ Ok, time to set up. We'll review and build machines today. Dr. Rafael/ Ok, let's take a look at my first complexed machine. Dr. Rafael/ (takes it out) Hmm... Looks it bit simple. Oh well, it was my first anyway. And... It's... That's not my first complexed machine! Looks like my simple Water Wall machine.He took out the wrong machine. Dr. Rafael/ You know what? I'll just use this water wall machine to build something else. A complexed machine. 2. Dnamind's Speech Dnomaid's really unseen younger brother. (Still older than Mond and Dia. About an 8th grade student. Principal/ Okay, start. Dnamind/ (clears his throat) I, Dnamind O' Mond, will make this speech. I have made it in order to ellect myself for replacement head prefect of the fallen Horod no' Eion. Firstly, I'm a hygenic person, and am against polluting. (Boing) (Flashback) Dnamind/ (empties the school bins, into the drain) (Real time) Dnamind/ I always clean up rubbish.He's really trying to be elected. Principal/ Okay. Dnamind/ Secondly, I study, understand and memorize very well. And because of that I always get the top scores in examinations, projects, newspapers and even looks.(boing)He thinks he's, yeah you now. Dnamind/ Thirdly, I'm handsome, and the students here like me. Finally, I'm a fan, of banana fritters!A dish in Jamaica and also in Malaysia, where it is known as "pisang goreng". Dnamind/ Also, (boing) I really hope you will consider me as the replacement prefect. I have more words on this paper. (Lays it on the table) Principal/ Hmm.....Ah ha! The rules state that if the head prefect is unfit to carry out it's responsibilty, the responsibilities will be passe on to the assistant prefect.O o! Dnamind/ What? You just made it up, didn't you? Principal/ Hey, this has been down for ages! Dnamind/ What? I wasted all my time writing this speech? My life is meaningless, empty, and dark. 3. Dia's hideout Dia/ Hehehehe! Final Day Before SDO 1. Tom's preparations finishing up Tom/ Finishing up this last obstacle, we need enough! Sword/ Yes sir? Tom/ What type of question is that?No idea.(No eyed dear) Sword/ The Tomu' type! Tom/ Ok, cool! Sword/ There's a reason for that, ya' know! Tom/ Really? Sword/ Yes! 2. SDO Obstacle Tester:Dnomaid Dnomaid/ Now, I think we should test the obstacles. Sword/ Yeah, we should. Tom/ Ok, test this one.Which one? Dnomaid/ Alright. 3. Gelatin's dismissal Gelatin/ I'm here! Dnomaid/ Oh, yeah, you're in for some trouble. Tom/ You are officially fired as host. Now you're a contestant. THE END!! Thank you for reading Before SDO! Read both parts yeah! After SDO coming in a few days. (To be continued) Notes Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:II Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Battle For Dream Island Again